Meteos Wars
Meteos Wars is the most recent, and currently, last entry in the Meteos franchise, released for the Xbox 360. Gameplay Meteos Wars shared the same gameplay that all the other Meteos games feature, in which Meteos fall down from the top of the screen, where they can be slid up and down in their columns. When three are aligned, they turn into Burnt Meteos and are launched upwards, with the force and speed behind the launch varying by which planet the player chose to play on. Meteos Wars saw the introduction of Planet Impacts, special abilities that require a charging of a meter to use. The game is split into eight modes, six of which are Single Player, as follows: * CPU Battle,'' where the player can participate in a one-on-one battle against the computer. It is divided into three rounds with the first person to score two winning the game. The difficulty of the CPU can be set beforehand. * Mission Mode, which can be described as a simplified Star Trip mode, has the player face six planets in a row, with the fifth one being an Unknown until actually fought. * ''100 Meteo Attack, and 1-Minute Attack, both of which are simple modes about meeting certain quotas. Namely, launching 100 Meteos or surviving for one minute, respectively. Unlike the Time War modes in Meteos, however, these can be played with any planet. Each planet can hold three highscores. * Challenge Attack, which requires the player to score as many points as possible, ending at 99 minutes, and can be compared to Meteos' Deluge mode. Just like 100 Meteo Attack and 1-Minute Attack, each planet can hold three highscores. * Local Multiplayer, a two-player mode that allows two people in the same room to play against each other. It is worth noting that an exclusive music track plays in this mode. * Online Multiplayer, which allows the player to take on player from across the world in a functionally similar environment to that of ''CPU Battle. ''(Normal music tracks, best two-out-of three gameplay, etc.) Features Meteos Wars brought back all the planets introduced in Meteos and Meteos Online, along with introducing four new planets; Darthvega, Hanihula, Gelyer and Ranbarumba, and said planets being available as Downloadable Content. Speaking of Downloadable Content, Meteos Wars featured two packs of Planets; the Planet Pack and the Galaxy pack, each containing nine planets for use. Accessories were also introduced. These were additional costumes for the natives to wear during gameplay, such as a crown or coiled snake. Like Planets, a few were available from the beginning, but many more could be unlocked. On a side note, this game also sees the removal of fusion, in favor of items being unlocked when certain conditions were met. Planets Introduced Darthvega hd.png|Darthvega (Planet Pack)|link=Darthvega Hanihula hd.png|Hanihula (Planet Pack)|link=Hanihula Gelyer hd.png|Gelyer (Galaxy Pack)|link=Gelyer Ranbarumba hd.png|Ranbarumba (Galaxy Pack)|link=Ranbarumba Returning Planets Geolyte.png|Geolyte|link=Geolyte Anasaze.png|Anasaze|link=Anasaze Oleana.png|Oleana|link=Oleana Firim.png|Firim|link=Firim Hevendor.png|Hevendor|link=Hevendor Forte.png|Forte|link=Forte Meteo.png|Meteo|link=Meteo Grannest.png|Grannest|link=Grannest Cavious.png|Cavious|link=Cavious Lastar.png|Lastar|link=Lastar Layazero.png|Layazero|link=Layazero Limotube.png|Limotube|link=Limotube Jeljel.png|Jeljel|link=Jeljel Luna=Luna.png|Luna=Luna|link=Luna=Luna Boggob.png|Boggob|link=Boggob Gravitas.png|Gravitas|link=Gravitas Bavoom.png|Bavoom|link=Bavoom Mekks.png|Mekks|link=Mekks Dawndus.png|Dawndus|link=Dawndus Freaze.png|Freaze|link=Freaze LumiousMaybe.png|Lumious|link=Lumious Globin.png|Globin|link=Globin Wiral.png|Wiral (Planet Pack)|link=Wiral Hotted.png|Hotted (Planet Pack)|link=Hotted Florias.png|Florias (Planet Pack)|link=Florias Starrii.png|Starrii (Planet Pack)|link=Starrii Thirnova.png|Thirnova (Planet Pack)|link=Thirnova Brabbit.png|Brabbit (Planet Pack)|link=Brabbit ArodMaybe.png|Arod (Planet Pack)|link=Arod Yooj.png|Yooj (Galaxy Pack)|link=Yooj Wuud.png|Wuud (Galaxy Pack)|link=Wuud MegadomBlackRing.png|Megadom (Galaxy Pack)|link=Megadom DejehMaybe.png|Dejeh (Galaxy Pack)|link=Dejeh Gigagush.png|Gigagush (Galaxy Pack)|link=Gigagush Suburbion.png|Suburbion (Galaxy Pack)|link=Suburbion Vubble.png|Vubble (Galaxy Pack)|link=Vubble Trivia *There are some errors on the Meteos Wars official desktop wallpapers, which could be downloaded at the official site, especially when the designs of the natives are done in 3-D. **Suburbionites are shown as a shade of grey, while they are actually depicted as green. This does not apply on wallpapers where the natives are 2-D **Dejehrians are shown as entirely grey, instead of their usual design. **The new planets don't appear in official desktop wallpapers, despite two pairs of newcomers appear separately in their own DLC packs. *Music Trivia: **The soundtrack in this game, compared to the previous DS game, focuses more on ambient music rather than having constant consistent beats. This is notable in Oleana, as its music has a feel of water flowing rather than an upbeat tone. The exceptions to ambient music in this game are planets who carry their songs from the previous games (Geolyte, Wiral, Florias, Brabbit, Megadom, Arod, and Dejeh). Category:Games Category:Meteos Wars